


In Tune

by jaeyongficfest, kaleidoscopeoctagon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Given - Freeform, Introvert, Kissing, M/M, band au, high school sweethearts, jaeyong boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopeoctagon/pseuds/kaleidoscopeoctagon
Summary: Jaehyun is the electric guitarist for a band. He becomes a guitar teacher to Taeyong a shy, quiet schoolmate. Jaehyun quickly realizes that Taeyong is an exceptionally talented singer/composer and invites him to join the band.Jaehyun learns eventually that Taeyong's guitar was previously owned by Yūki, Taeyong's childhood friend and boyfriend who died from suicide.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	In Tune

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend to watch the anime Given first before reading so you can relate to it. This is my first time writing a fic so spare me If it's not on writer level. Hope you can be invested on this as I am.

Another Monday comes and here Jaehyun is resting his head on the desk not quite listening to the lecture. Counting the minutes until it ends waiting for this day to be over.

The bell rings, a sign that the period ended and it’s already lunch break. Two of his friends walks towards his desk and asked him to play basketball but he rejects the offer, earning a groan from his two classmates.

Too be honest he’s really tired and just want to sleep. He leaves the classroom and starts marching to hallway yawning almost eyes closed. Walking inside the gymnasium, passing through some of high school friends playing while looking at him thinking why he’s not playing.

He opens the door of his favorite place and while stepping on by one on stair he notice someone, a pink pasteled hair boy lying on top of a staircase holding a guitar sleeping.

  
  


Taeyong opened his eyes from drowsiness and making eye contact with Jaehyun and wonders who he was again. They are staring only at each other and still silent with the situation. Moving over, Taeyong gestures for him to sit and immediately moves sitting to other side.

  
  


“Who are you?” Taeyong asked breaking the awkward atmosphere

“Um, J-jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun” he replied stuttering scratching his nape.

“Lee Taeyong” he replied full of laziness still hugging his guitar.

Then the awkward situation comes back without the other student speaking.

“Hey, can you talk or something. You look so creepy. And look at strings of your guitar it’s already rusted, you should fix that- ”

To him hearing him fixing his rusted guitar strings. Taeyong scoots over closing their gap and asked if they can be fixed, specifically if Jaehyun can fix this, at this moment. 

He lowers his head in disappointment when Jaehyun hints that it is not possible now.

Though he hears the other guy sigh deeply looking sad and it irks him 

“Wait here I will just get something in my bag” he sounds agitated while running away.

  
  


When Jaehyun does help repair them, Taeyong wordlessly claps, before wondering what he has not done yet. 

Taeyong reacts to hearing Jaehyun test the guitar by playing it, and then promptly grabs Jaehyun’s uniform.

“Can you please teach me how to play the guitar” Taeyong asked looking at him with eyes determined from excitement.

Thinking back it was this encounter that set Jaehyun’s world, racing at full speed.

  
  


Next day he found Taeyong again sitting while hugging his guitar at the same position but he’s here to defend his napping spot.

He has returned to his staircase and sits upright snoozing. Taeyong got his hair ruffled by Jaehyun and he awakens and appears very pleased to see him as he says his name. 

Thanking Jaehyun for yesterday, Taeyong offers compensation for the strings, and to tutor him for the guitar. The offer cast off, but Taeyong has another plan by saying he can have some chocolate that he have.

“Taeyong you know you can’t bribe me with your money or chocolate. Just learn it in youtube or maybe join some band or something.” He plops down to the side ready to take his nap.

“A band?” he murmured while holding his bread in his hands blinking.

Jaehyun’s outrage from the frustration “Don’t tell me you don’t know band is. Even that do I have to explain” he exclaimed to the guy beside him.

Although in the end he brought Taeyong to his band but he’s thinking why does he have to bring him.

Present at the studio, Taeyong is hiding behind Jaehyun as he explains to Johnny why he was brought along. He trembles in surprise as Taeil arrives and tapped by Jaehyun. Basically he introduced themselves to Taeyong

“It’s nice to meet you Johnny and Taeil. Thank you for letting Jaehyun brought me here. I’m Taeyong by the way. I’m just gonna watch and learn”

The bandmates just looked at Jaehyun with their amused smile. 

“What??” he asked but the two just shrugged at him going to their respective places.

Showed awe at the thought of the band playing, Taeyong seats himself on the floor watching wide-eyed as they discuss what to play. 

Jaehyun asked him what he would like to listen and Taeyong only says “something nice” Jaehyun show off his skill getting hype more than the usual and his band mates notice it than the usual playing.

After the performance Taeyong claps his hands. Taeyong and Jaehyun are walking home when the pink haired guy asked if he can teach him to play the guitar and if he can come again to watch the band practice. He thinks that Taeyong is really persistent about this so he finally gives in.

  
  


The tutoring with Jaehyun begins as they start from learning the sound of the guitar. Taeyong attentively listens to the points about chords and learning a tune starting with the introduction then verse. 

Jaehyun asked if Taeyong is really listening to him and Taeyong strums to himself with the same chord feeling happy but indifferent to Jaehyun's frustration. 

Taeyong see that Taeil has crouched down to his level and is unable to guess what he is talking about what he will need if he wants to play music seriously. 

Paying attention to the happenings, Johnny and Jaehyun says that money is important to the band and Taeyong should find a part time. But he is overwhelmed by the prospect.

  
  


As usual Jaehyun is resting to over his desk during lunchtime when the two classmates asked him to play the basketball but he gestures them to away he’s not in the mood to play.

Taeyong peeks to Jaehyun’s classroom looking for him. When the friends notice him they told him his dead. He only blinks at the boy on the desk.

“Jaehyun, Taeyong is looking for you” Mark called the friend napping on and Jaehyun stood up when he heard Taeyong’s name leaving the classroom.

The two friends just tilt their heads with the view on how Jaehyun easily wakes up with that.

“I thought he have no energy left?” Mark asked suspiciously scratching his head

“I know right, he gotten much more close to the student from the other section.” Haechan looks at Mark holding the ball.

  
  


With him, on their stairway, he observes and learns from Jaehyun's guitar playing.

“Taeyong can I ask you a question, is your guitar from your father?” Jaehyun opted pausing from strumming the guitar.

“No it’s not, and I don’t have one” Taeyong retorts the question clutching his hand to the neck of the instrument.

Jaehyun can sense how tense Taeyong is when he mentioned about his father, instead he asks another question.

“What about the music you love to listen to? Specific genre?”

Waiting for an answer instead Taeyong answers with a blank stare and awkward silence. Taeyong is too much reserved person

Taeyong blinks his eyes as if he’s thinking. “Actually I really don’t know, but there’s a song in my head that keeps replaying.”

  
  


“The sound goes like this” Taeyong closed his eyes and start singing with a single melodious tune.

Jaehyun was caught off guard when he sings, there’s something about the melody the tugs his heartstrings.

  
  


Taeyong peeks to Jaehyun's reaction as he has his head looking down. He was surprise at Jaehyun moving close to his face.

“Taeyong! Do you want to join our band? Not like watching but doing the real thing” he exclaimed excitedly as he feels his heartbeat.

  
  


Holding his guitar, Taeyong stares upwards, he has the same dream repeatedly. Remembering a specific winter morning Taeyong assumes he is not alone even though by no means meeting someone again. He still has not fathomed the words to articulate.

“I’ll take the thing you love with me”

  
  


Jaehyun was cleaning the classroom when he remembers Taeyong declined to join his band. He didn’t think that he would reject his offer. 

But it’s a waste of talent if he can’t join, having a singer in their band would be a great addition. If Taeyong can convince him teaching him the guitar then he would not give up also.

Jaehyun searched possible words to convince him to join the band. He’s face got red thinking it’s like he’s courting Taeyong. He waits for him in the locker room and he prepares himself looking at his phone as he got closer to him.

Taeyong just looks at him as he mumble different encouragement to join but he’s not going to the straight point until the bell rings and Taeyong politely excuse himself. Making a face palm with the situation. 

He waits for Taeyong on the staircase but no one arrived. He goes to his classroom but his classmates said he’s already gone. And lastly he goes to the studio tryng his luck but there’s no trace of him.

Johnny and Taeil just only laughed at him so hard getting more frustrated. “Is he avoiding me?” he asked himself. 

“Maybe he’s really finding a part-time, in able to play and maybe join us” Taeil uttered while Jaehyun only pouts “Then why didn’t he tell me” he said only for him to hear.

  
  


Having gone for a part-time job interview, Taeyong shakes their hand in gratitude when told he is to start from next week. He was relieved, before heading outside where he comes across Jaehyun waiting on a corner lamp post. 

Calling his name he strides over him. Confirming that he went for a part-time job interview Taeyong stares as he is asked how it went and replies he can start from next week. And Jaehyun just nod.

  
  


Walking on the street when Taeyong is called by someone from afar and his eyes widen in sheer dread, feeling difficulty to breath. 

“Taeyong?”

He clutches to the hem of his shirt and slowly back off as the person continue to asked, Jaehyun is clueless with the situation

“Why are here? You didn’t keep in touch.”

“Hey wait a second, Taeyong the thing on your back”

“Do you know the guy? What is he talking about” Jaehyun looks towards his direction worried what’s really happening.

“Is that Jongin’s guitar? Are you playing music now?” the person pointed using his finger

Speechless to questions getting thrown, Taeyong stares helplessly ahead, he does not know how he should react. He cannot do things others can do well. 

Taeyong starts running away both feet taking him fast as it can. Things like crying or laughing like everyone else, he can never do it. Flashbacks coming back to him, sitting on funeral staring at void.

Jaehyun shouts for his name loudly and run as fast as he can to reach Taeyong. But Taeyong only runs faster going through the crossing, cars passing quickly. Jaehyun makes his stride bigger to grab to Taeyong’s wrist.

When they stop, both of them catch their breaths from running like marathon. 

“Taeyong!!” he exclaimed but other just lower his head “Are you crying?” he checks for it but he was shocked at the reaction Taeyong is not crying not even a tear.

“Are you okay? Who’s that guy? Who’s Jongin? Can’t you share it with me” Jaehyun asked multiple questions but Taeyong didn’t answer any of it.

“Is that the reason you don’t want to join the band” Taeyong shakes his head still looking down.

“Then why?”

“If you’re in a band, you should deliver the message of the song. In my case I can’t do those kinds of things. I think a lot of people was right I can’t express myself well ” Taeyong replied being straight to the point. Jaehyun just stares at him feeling the blood boiling in his body.

Suddenly Jaehyun lash out on Taeyong grabbing his shirt. Talking about how bullshit is he saying. He said that he invited him to join the band is because it shot him through his core and how his feelings got affected hearing him singing

“Taeyong can you sing for me, I like that song you sing” Taeyong hesitates at first though he started singing and Jaehyun can’t contain his emotion, the pain within it. Lee Taeyong why are you making me feel this way.

  
  


Doyoung was looking for someone at the pub when he sees the person sitting alone calling his name.

“Yuta!” 

“Doyoung” he looked at him, eyes full of concern “I saw Taeyong”

  
  


Taeyong and Jaehyun are sitting on a bench. He asked him if he’s really sure for him to join the band. And Jaehyun repeats it again on how great he is and he was really sure. So he glances towards his direction 

“Then I’ll do it. I’m looking forward to work with you”

  
  


During the band practice Jaehyun announced that Taeyong will officially join their band, the two band mates are glad about it. They start to teach him more about the other equipments like the amp and pedal that makes his guitar sound. 

By the end of it Taeyong and Jaehyun shop together for a pedal that works for the amplifier. Jaehyun guides him from the shop, but the prices are much expensive so they find another store and bought it with a lower price. 

Going home they’ve seen by a pair of eyes wondering why the two of them are always together. 

  
  


Jaehyun work hard to arrange a melody from what did Taeyong sings. Johnny tells them that a friend from where Taeyong works asks them to play at the showcase. 

So they discussed on what they will play on the event. Taeil suggests sticking on instrumentals but Jaehyun exclaimed that he’s arranging music. 

Then it’s decided Taeyong will write the lyrics but he says he don’t know what he will write. But Johnny assures him that he can take time and the preparation period is long. 

The both of them spend a lot of time together. Sharing earphones and listening to different kinds of music thinking if there’s any song that will stole his interest. But Ji Hana is looking at them as always, assuming what’s the real deal about them.

Going back to the practice room, he finds Taeyong sitting on the corner looks like sleeping. He sits down near him to maybe wake him up. Though Taeyong’s head suddenly falls on to his shoulder, making his heart beats erratically.

Trying to distract himself from the situation he sees Taeyong’s fingers full of callus and blisters. Without much of thinking he holds his hand feeling how he really works hard practicing. It feels warm. 

“What are you doing?” Taeyong murmured as the person beside gets startled letting his hand go.

“Nothing. I was about to wake you up, we should go back rehearsing” Jaehyun standing up in an instance getting his guitar

Taeyong tilts his head and just stares at him, holding where Jaehyun touch him.

  
  


Jaehyun fetched Taeyong to their classroom bringing him to the rooftop. He gets his earphones and gives it to him.

“What is this?” Taeyong questioned plugging the earphones to his ears, when Jaehyun just play the song.

Watching the latter listen to his arrangement of the song but he got no reaction to him aside from blinking he’s quite worried what will other guy comment about it. 

Taeyong remove the earphones after listening to it. Jaehyun asked what does he think, he just nodded when the bell rings. He got up and starts to leave. 

The dark haired guy just looked at him leaving when Taeyong stop at his track and looked back at his eyes.

“Jaehyun, I really like the song” Taeyong exclaimed and proceeds to leave.

He can sense how his blood rushes to his veins like there’s a thunder coming from his heart. Jaehyun can’t contain his happiness with that simple remark. 

  
  


During art class the teacher asked them to find a partner to draw their portrait and Ji Hana approached him to be his partner and he agrees. While concentrating from drawing Hana breaks the silence.

“Jaehyun, does Taeyong likes you”

He paused from what his doing, scratching the back of his neck “I- I don’t think he hates me” he smiles

“Um, a friend of mine goes to the same school he went and she says Taeyong was dating a guy in middle school” Jaehyun eyes got bigger from the information but still listens.

“She said the guy died a year ago and Taeyong was the reason. I think you should avoid him, Jaehyun”

Jaehyun was taken aback from his fast pace world turning into a drift in a few seconds. Connecting the dots and solve what he conclude.

  
  


The days before the live event passed and Taeyong serves at the pub as part of his work, listens to music with Jaehyun and has fun playing basketball with his schoolmates. 

  
  


With the band at an indoor barbeque, Taeyong got asked how the song writing is and he just replied he’s still thinking about it and Johnny just nods timidly.

Taeyong places some meat on Johnny's plate for being patient, and after heads back with Jaehyun as they head home in different directions. He is remembered laughing during basketball by Jaehyun.

  
  


At work, he is attending to organize the stage when his manager points out that there is someone is looking for him and says he knows him. 

Taeyong looks shocked but is given leave to speak with him yet says nothing when Yuta states he has not come here to blame him.

Retiring nearby to a shed Taeyong just standing in front of him holding to nothing as he waits for Yuta to speak.

“Taeyong I know how you fe-” He got cut off quickly with a loud shout from the other

“You really don’t’ how I feel!! ” Taeyong was startled how angry he was to Yuta so pursed his lips calming his self down.

“Taeyong the last time we spoke was at the funeral”

Yuta was also mad at himself, remembering that he just keep silent and didn’t speak from his friends petty fight. One time when he sees Jongin kissed Taeyong on vacant classroom he already knows that they have something special going on.

He just keeps his mouth shut because that topic shouldn’t bring up and they are happy. Taeyong always clings to Jongin and so is other guy. Until Jongin works for a part time, to buy a guitar and form a band.

He always thought that since they are kids that, Jongin and Taeyong are made for each other. They became each other’s wall to lean on but their fate plays with them. 

It’s all started when all of them got in highschool and Taeyong is the only one got left behind to go to another school. It’s just Taeyong became upset and mad to Jongin because he got less time to be with him because of the band and the job. 

Taeyong asked Jongin to choose between him and the band. But Jongin still argues with him and asked to stop fighting. What Taeyong didn’t know is Jongin form the band to be able to write a song for him. Jongin loves Taeyong so much. 

Yuta still remember the last conversation of the two, words that only said because of anger and emotions and didn’t think it will be serious.

“If I ask you to die, would you die for me” Taeyong’s voice full of anger tears flowing from his eyes.

“I would do anything for you, Taeyong” Jongin looking down as he walks away.

After the day they fought Taeyong comes to Jongin’s apartment to apologize, but only to witness a table full of liquors, a chair that tumbled down and a rope hanging from the ceiling. It’s so heartbreaking for Taeyong that he’s the one who discover the situation.

Yuta’s flashback got interrupted when Taeyong stars speaking to him. 

“Jongin’s mom told me to take his guitar” he answers him. Both Taeyong and Jongin’s parents pretty much acknowledge about their relationship.

“I don’t know if you see Doyoung but I’m just happy to see you started playing music” 

  
  


Taeyong just lowers his head feeling like he is being blamed. Yuta wonders if Taeyong has decided to learn to move on or even now he feels imprisoned by it. 

He manages to force a smile, he does not know either, leaving Yuta without another word.

  
  


The band described Taeyong’s voice as heavenly and beautiful, he got asked again if he can really do it. Taeyong thought the idea might impossible. Jaehyun cradled Taeyong’s face and encourage him to don’t give up, cheeks now being squished.

  
  


Asking what he should write he appears unsure of the situation Taeil suggests writing about love that he experienced. Taeyong thinks writing about love will be impossible and hard and even if he writes about it he can’t convey. He feels numb and his heart became full of thorns.

After the band meeting they already left the room cornering Taeil at a certain spot.

“Taeil, do you have someone you love”

“Ahh I, I’ve been into but if you’re talking about now. I don’t have specifically” he laughs awkwardly

“What if one that person you love suddenly disappeared from this world, what would you feel? Should I be sad, lonely or miss them” 

Taeil doesn’t know what he would really answer to Taeyong. “Actually I don’t know what to say” 

“Me too, I don’t know what to say” Taeyong opted leaving Taeil behind. 

.

As he walks back home Taeyong thinks what lyrics he should write for his song.

  
  


Fuzzy and napping on the stairway, Taeyong recognize Jaehyun has accompanied him and though he has come to rest, Taeyong asked if he can talk to him. 

Yet if he is already asleep then he does not need to reply. Jaehyun didn’t answer him. Taeyong starts to talk about the lyrics and he’s trying to do it, he also said he had someone he loves in the past. The thing is Jaehyun is awake and listening to him. 

  
  


School dismissal, as Taeyong walks through the corridor he looks out a window and saw Jaehyun speaking to Ji Hana outside. Suddenly there’s an arm on his neck, Mark wrapping his arm around, who has arrived with Haechan, 

The two schoolmates say Jaehyun is really popular. Taeyong only thinks maybe because he is kind to everyone. They also tell him they will watch the performance and rooting for him.

Jaehyun throws the trash when he meets Ji Hana. He got asked by her if he want to go out with her which he qucikly rejects and tells her he already like someone. Ji Hana asked if it’s Taeyong and he murmured a yes. Though she only smiled, feeling bland.

  
  


A week before the showcase Taeil propose for them to stop practicing and Jaehyun whines. Taeil tells that it’s for the good Taeyong already knows playing the guitar. Johnny agreed and Taeyong should focus on writing because until now there’s none. 

Wide-eyed Taeyong, hearing Johnny saying he is unlikely to write the lyrics if he keeps practicing in the studio and there’s only a week left.

He might not be able to write the lyrics unless he is comfortable with his past. Contemplating whether he really wants to express it or just wants to run away from putting it into words.

  
  


The day of the showcase come and everyone is nervous about the performance. Ten minutes left when Taeil asked Taeyong about his song but he didn’t answer, making it look like a bad sign. Cold sweats begin to fall on his forehead.

Jaehyun was irritated with Taeyong. He already lose hope, making his arranged song will be put into waste. The members leave them for awhile.

“Maybe we should go back playing the instrumentals, we should give up that song” Jaehyun exclaimed with a lot of diction.

Taeyong clutched tightly to his guitar hearing Jaehyun don’t trust him that he can do it. Strings suddenly broke with the tight grip. “I thought you didn’t give up that easily, you even push me to strive harder!!” 

The members got back and saw what happen to the guitar. Jaehyun realize what just Taeyong said and he runs faster so he can get his spare strings. He gets back and fixed it, just exact as they about to perform.

The members tell Taeyong that it does okay if he didn’t any compose the song they can survive it. Taeyong feels something in his heart, he wants everyone to understand what he feels. He wants to let it all out. He wants his story to be told.

Along the crowd there is Mark and Haechan who was rooting for the two. Also there is Doyoung and Yuta to witness their friend to play. The crowd is full of silence until the curtain got remove.

They start playing the instruments, the strum of the loud guitars and thump of the drums make them hype with flowing synergy. Johnny, Taeil and Jaehyun got shocked when Taeyong start to sing hair almost covering his face. 

_ Just like the snow that refuses to melt _

_ Protecting from the sun in the shade  _

_ I continue on with these feelings inside me _

_ Hey, tell me with what words _

_ Should this love end? _

The crowd was stunned by the beautiful voice and song of Taeyong. Listening carefully what the lyrics is and what was the song about.

_ Your everything has lost its tomorrow _

_ And now is wandering around eternally _

_ Along with me _

_ Who was unable to say goodbye or move on _

Taeyong remembers how Jongin save him from his misery during they were kids. When he approaches him and makes him comfortable and ease the pain he is feeling. He asked before what would he should feel and the answer might be all of them.

_ Just like a spell that still won't break _

_ Or some kind of curse _

_ I'm still holding on to some heavy baggage _

_ Hey, what kind of tomorrow _

_ Am I supposed to look for in this town? _

_ Ahhhh ahhhh!!!! _ .

Taeyong screamed with his whole heart releasing the things he bottled inside over a year. He was sorry hurting Jongin who he loved most and regrets saying those words. Now he’s freeing all the guilt. He will be strong. Along with the crowd Yuta was crying didn’t know what to feel.

_ The cold tears that fall _

_ Freeze under the sky _

_ They pretend to be kind _

_ And around the time, they fall down my face _

_ There was someone I lost, someone who was by my side  _

_ That's all there is to this story _

The song ended and people loudly cheered on how great it is. Taeyong was panting, catching his breath. He looked towards Jaehyun’s direction and he smiled at him it’s like telling “I’m so proud of you” 

Taeyong burst into tears leaving the stage but Jaehyun follows him. He is now sobbing can’t control what his feeling. Jaehyun grabs his chin and kissed him slowly which he also returns.

Jaehyun pulls away resting his forehead to Taeyong’s for awhile before he left him and goes back to the stage.

  
  


Flashback from a year ago he and Jongin are riding a bus. Jongin starts humming a song.

“What song is that? You always humming to that” Taeyong asked resting his head on Jongin’s shoulder.

“Ha? You’re the one who always sing this song.”

“Really? I didn’t know, maybe we should turn it into an actual one”

“Yeah, we should”

Arriving at their destination, they got off on the public beach in the middle of the winter. But Jongin complains about how cold it is, he thought it will be nice a place to date. Though Taeyong tells it’s his first time in the beach and the latter was happy.

The sun is setting and Taeyong want’s to go home but Jongin said to stay for a few minutes. When he asked why Jongin only answered he wants Taeyong to remember that he’s the first person to come with on the beach.

“What are you talking about, most of my firsts are you Jongin, even this going to the beach I won’t forget it”

Jongin stop from his track and looked back at him smiling “Nah, you’re gonna forget it. I doubt that you would remember. I’m sure of it”

Taeyong was shaken on what he says. He doesn’t know if there’s a meaning to it. But if it’s true he will try hard to remember he will onto those memories.

  
  


Few days after the showcase Jaehyun is napping on the stairway feeling like he’s forgetting something, then he remembers he kissed Taeyong, his adrenaline make him do that.

He gets up to avoid Taeyong but he was too late because Taeyong was already sitting next to him eyes blinking and unexpectedly kissed Jaehyun deeply. He was about to say something when Taeyong grabs his hand to leave don’t know where to go.

They arrived at the cemetery specifically at Jongin’s tomb, Taeyong was still holding his hand tightly. Taeyong was telling how good Jaehyun is. He also introduces Jaehyun as his boyfriend gaining a flushed color from the other one.

“Hi Jongin, I’m Jaehyun. Don’t worry about him I will take care of him. I will love him, like you do maybe more than.” still competitive even with the deceased person 

Taeyong bids his farewell as they left the place.

After eating at the café they just stroll around the city near the bay sunsets coming. Taeyong just stares at Jaehyun, admiring and thankful he get this far.

“Jaehyun do you think Taeil will scold us if we post picture of our date”

“Actually I don’t care about the rules of not dating your band mate”

“Isn’t you are the one who impose that rule?”

Jaehyun’s massaging the back of neck “Because I didn’t meet you before. Now it’s changed”

Jaehyun hugged Taeyong inside him resting his chin on the elder’s shoulder giving him a lot of kisses in the cheek while watching the sun goes down slowly. Taeyong holds his hands to tighten his embrace and putting his soft lips onto him. 

“Taeyong can I ask you, what kind of song you want to compose soon” A thought that just appear in his mind.

Taeyong just looked deeply in Jaehyun’s eyes full of love and he smiled comfortably before answering

  
  
  


“ _ A love song with you _ ”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The song which Taeyong sings was called Fuyu no hanashi- The seasons. I was thinking of changing the song but it will not be the same impact as the character really feels. I don't change the story that much but I added some scenes that aren't in actual story. This is my second entry on the fic fest and I was happy that I participated.


End file.
